greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitch I'm a Hoosier
"Bitch I'm a Hoosier" is a 2nd rap & hip-hop song in the Greatest Freak Out Ever music in which this song was written and performed by Stephen Quire. Lyrics Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. Bitch I'm a Hoosier. (repeat the lines) Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. Bitch I'm a Hoosier! Its time to shine, rhymes got them in stock. Stop pay a fine, I'm holding up the clock. Wrist watch, time stopped, make the beat drop. Electrifying music prepare to be shocked. Hands in the air, reaching the stars. Forever, whatever, or whoever you are. Together we'll never, wither apart. However its not over yea its only the start. Can't slow me down, now I'm off to the ground. Found my sound now I'm running this town. Admire my skill to acquire my will, to desire my inspired a tire that kills. Spill my guts, when I feel. Like I could kill the world and it ain't a big deal. Inventor of the wheel I'm the inventor of skill. Y'all have screwed up now prepare to get drilled. Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. Bitch I'm a Hoosier. (repeat the lines again) Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. I said... Bitch I'm a Hoosier! Going to the top, stop, who wants to go with me, gonna make it big with my country side poetry, next best thing, who would of known its me. King of my castle, nobody's owning me. Deadly melody yea sinister song. Minister of peace been preaching all along. Right state of my so I can never be wrong. It may end here but I'm going out strong. Keep on ripping and spitting this s***. Make it a hit destroying this bit. The glove doesn't fit so we are all innocent. Toss OJ the mic we know he'll murder it. We don't slow down cause we don't have traffic, our girls don't look like silicone and plastic. Clear summer night take a look up above. Stars in the sky showing Indy some love. '' ''Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. Bitch I'm a Hoosier. (repeat the lines once again) Born in the corn spawned a wanna be MC, haters all around. Half wanna be me, tearing up this track like a railroad abuser. I said... Bitch I'm a Hoosier! '' ''(rap music break) Bitch I'm a Hoosier. (rap music break again) Bitch I'm a Hoosier! (Stephen's voice goes low pitch down while hearing the echo sound) Trivia * This song on video was used to be uploaded by wafflepwn (Jack Quire), but Jack deleted this video for nothing. But Stephen upload this video on his Facebook page and this rap song video was ripped and uploaded by this YouTube user, finalname09. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Greatest Freakout Ever